


There are Two Types of Books

by LHorcrux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Goodnight, I Should Probably Go to Bed Now, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspiration Drawn From:, Is This Poetry?, Is This a Poem?, Madam Red - Freeform, Original Fiction, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Things They Carried, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of books.</p><dl>
<dd>There’s the kind of book full of only happening-truths, where the all important details are left unknown, and so no one will ever know that the woman in the book never wore a dress that wasn’t red, nor will they ever know why.</dd>

<dd>The book of happening-truths deems the dresses as <i>insignificant</i>. But the book with the story-truths will <i>always</i> tell the readers why she only wore red dresses.</dd>
</dl>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingispoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingispoetry/gifts).



> While I was writing an essay on the different types of truths in [The Things They Carried](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Things_They_Carried) for school, I started comparing how the two different types of books work. And the next thing I knew, there was a short little story about a woman who only wore red dresses. I took that part of the essay and moved it over here, because I figured I liked it enough to brush it up a bit.
> 
> The woman, Amanda, is marginally inspired by [Angelina Dalles](http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Angelina_Dalles) from Black Butler.
> 
> I also made an effort to write in a manner similar to O'Brien's, but I scrapped that manner of writing when I went back and expanded the few sentences I'd written.
> 
> I started feeling really anxious while writing the original part, to the point where I made a mental note to re-read [everythingispoetry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingispoetry/pseuds/everythingispoetry)'s work, [Sien, Ilien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/718223/chapters/1330790). I think I've read it seven times now. So I'm dedicating this work to them.

Amanda always wore red dresses. Always.

This was a fact overlooked by the masses, considered a quirk, but quickly forgotten. It wasn't written down in any book. No one would remember Amanda's red dresses.

Of course, the book was about the historic land where she lived with her family decades and decades and centuries ago.

So she, herself, was just a small mention, insignificant in her own right. Why on Earth would anyone think to mention Amanda's red dresses?

Perhaps, now  _you_ want to know. It's up to you, if you've become interested in the character of Amanda and her red dresses. If you wish to know, then continue on. If not, close this little book, and go back to what you will.

  


Amanda always wore red dresses, Because when she was five years old she got blood on the dress she was wearing

    And normally, such a thing wouldn't matter  
And it would be nothing but a ruined dress

Amanda always wore red dresses, Because it was her older sister's favorite dress

Amanda always wore red dresses, Because her older sister died two years ago

Amanda always wore red dresses, Because she's terrified of staining her dead sister's dresses with blood

    And it doesn't even matter that none of the blue-white-orange-lavender-yellow dresses were her sister's

Amanda always wore red dresses, Because the blood on her sister's dress is something she can't forget


	2. Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gallery for _There are Two Types of Books_. It was separated from the first chapter in an effort to improve the look of Chapter 1.

Madam Red -- Art Credit [Dog-Girlfriend](http://dog-girlfriend.deviantart.com/)

Amanda is very loosely based on Madam Red.

 

**Amanda in a Variety of her Dresses**

 Blood Stained Dress

 Red Dress #1

 Red Dress #2

 Red Dress #3

 Orange Dress

 Yellow Dress

 Blue Dress

 Lavender Dress

 White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
